


Making Pancakes

by jojoandpicnic



Series: PruCan Week 2016 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pancakes, prucanweek, prucanweek 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoandpicnic/pseuds/jojoandpicnic
Summary: PruCan Week 2016 - Day 4, Friends to LoversPrussia wasn’t sure how it happened. One day, he and Canada were making pancakes together, the next day, he and Canada were making pancakes together (if you catch his drift).





	

Prussia wasn’t sure how it happened. One day, he and Canada were making pancakes together, the next day, he and Canada were  _ making pancakes together _ (if you catch his drift).

If anything, it started with pancakes. Canada knew how to make pancakes, a.k.a. the food of the gods. Prussia was an avid pancake lover and wished to be taught how to make them from a master. He chose Canada for the job, and Canada, the polite country that he was, accepted the task.

It hadn’t been easy. Before that day, Prussia had only ever made wurst. Pancakes were decidedly different from wurst. Prussia’s pancakes were the worst.

Canada cried. It wasn’t a good day for anyone.

Slowly but surely, Prussia did learn how to make pancakes. He also made a new friend in Canada. Going into cooking lessons, Prussia didn’t expect to get anything more out of it, but as the lessons continued, he found himself liking Canada. He was cute, nice, funny, and admittedly scary when it came to hockey. They became friends, pretty good friends.

But something changed and Prussia was thrown into a loop trying to figure out when they did. 

Was it when they went out for drinks a few weeks in? Or was it when they stayed up late watching macho films? Could it have happened when they had a snowball fight? Or could it have been when they went to the nearest tourist attractions for fun? What about when they went to a karaoke bar? Or what about when they got kicked out the library for being too loud when they were reading off book synopses in funny voices?

Somewhere between making pancakes and hanging out, their friendship shifted into a different kind of relationship.

Were they even dating? He understood that they were together, but, like, were they  _ together _ together? Or was it casual? Was this something he should bring up with Canada? Probably. Did Canada already realize what had happened? 

“Aw, man, this is unawesome,” he whispered to himself, glancing over in Canada’s general direction. They were on his couch, eating pancakes. Like always.

“What’s unawesome?” Canada asked.

Shit. He wasn’t supposed to hear that. Well, now it was out there. Should he just go for it? Yeah. Yeah, he should. Prussia may be a lot of things, but he wasn’t a coward. “Canada, what are we?”

Canada looked at him, clearly unimpressed. “You’re choosing now to have an existential crisis?”

Prussia blinked. That wasn’t the answer for the question he asked. “What? No.” He paused to figure out how he wanted to say what he really meant. “No, I mean, what are  _ we _ ? Like, are we, y’know,  _ friends _ or are we  _ not  _ friends or are we  _ different  _ from friends or are we-”

“I’m going to cut you off right there,” Canada interrupted. “We are friends. But that’s kind of putting it lightly.” He took a breath and let it out. “I don’t know. What do you want us to be?”

He thought about it. He took his time thinking about it. “Um,” he finally said, “I don’t know.”

Canada nodded like what Prussia had just said was profound. “Great.”

They sat in silence for a while and Prussia feared he killed whatever they had going for them. Which was unawesome. Until Canada asked, “Can’t we just  _ be _ ?”

Prussia thought about it, but he didn’t have to think very hard. “Yeah, okay.”


End file.
